ThunderClan
ThunderClan is known for its courage, loyalty, and pursuit of peace between the Clans. These warriors are particularly skilled at stalking prey in thick undergrowth. During Bluestar, Firestar, and Bramblestar's leadership, ThunderClan grew to become accepting of outsiders, believing that all cats are deserving of help. This particularly included kittypets, which subjected the Clan to mockery and questioning. Lionstar, although the first to offer help, didn't offer the warm welcomes that his predecessors did. This trend continued among the leaders that followed him. No longer is the Clan considered to be made of kittypets, though their descendants are still live on in ThunderClan. Current Members: Lilystar Past Members: Significant Events Tigerstar's Treachery During Bluestar's rule, Tigerstar (then Tigerclaw) killed the former deputy, Redtail, and attempted to murder Bluestar during his hunger for power. After Firestar (then Fireheart) defeated him, Tigerstar named the former kittypet as his enemy and vowed to destroy him. He shortly after became leader of ShadowClan, and sent a pack of dogs to attack ThunderClan. During the beginning of Firestar's leadership, he brought united RiverClan and ShadowClan to form TigerClan. He then brought BloodClan to the forest in hopes that the two Clans could defeat ThunderClan and WindClan, but was killed by Scourage. Scourage declared war on the forest, and it took the power of all four Clans as LionClan to defeat him. The Great Journey After twolegs began to destroy the forest, the Clans set out to find a new home that StarClan had promised them. All four clans traveled as one through the mountains until they finally reached the lake, which became their new home. The Great Battle The rising of the Dark Forest lead to a battle of great bloodshed for the Clans. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Firestar united ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, Windclan, and StarClan in order to fight the warriors. Tigerstar was finally defeated by Firestar, who later died from his injuries. The Great Storm Following The Great Battle, heavy rain and storms drenched the forest and caused flooding. ThunderClan was forced out of their camp and multiple cats died as a result of the storm. The storm was also Bramblestar's first test as leader, and although he at first struggled to figure out how to follow in Firestar's pawsteps he eventually found to be true to himself. During this time, Bramblestar offered shelter to kittypets and aided ShadowClan in multiple fights. The Frost After a time of relative peace among the Clans, trouble was marked by a never-ending winter that froze the lake territories. The Moonpool and the lake were frozen for months, and the entire forest was covered in snow. Prey and herbs were scarce, which meant that sickness spread easily though the struggling clan. Bramblestar led efforts to ration between the cats, and eventually, the snow lifted and ThunderClan survived. During this time, Lionblaze was named deputy when Squirrelflight died from frostbite after rescuing a kit from the thawing lake. The Great Scorch During Lionstar's rule, a drought fell upon the lake territories that lasted for several seasons. The plant life died, becoming perfect kindling for forest fires. On hot days small blazes would run through ThunderClan's territory, which killed or scared of the prey and injured many cats. ThunderClan struggled to survive as water and prey continued to be scarce, but Lionstar's unwavering courage helped them survive. Towards the end of the drought, the worst fire yet spread around the entire lake. Entire territories were engulfed with flames, and the fire took many lives. One of these lives was Lionstar's brother, Jayfeather. The death of his brother shook the noble leader's confidence, and he was never quite the same after the fires. Badgerstar's Rule and The River of Blood Badgerstar became leader after Lionstar lost his final life, and was a popular choice among his clanmates. ThunderClan believed that their new leader would lead them into a time of prosperity and peace. At first, this seemed to be accurate as Badgerstar led his clan with unwavering courage and compassion. Then, something seemed to snap in Badgerstar's mind. His ambition to help his clan prosper turned into a hungry demand for power as his clanmates started to notice his callous behavior. The leader then led his clan into a bloody battle with SkyClan, saying that ThunderClan was destined to rule the forest. Badgerstar took over SkyClan, and focused his sights on WindClan. This is when Lionstar and Jayfeather approached a warrior named Doelight and delivered a prophecy to her. A prophecy that told her that Badgerstar was no longer fit to lead ThunderClan. After much mental debate, Doelight decided that she needed to do as her ancestors wished, knowing that Badgerstar would ruin ThunderClan if he continued to lead. With much of ThunderClan either still believing in their leader, or knowing that disobeying him was against the Warrior Code she asked for SkyClan's help. The Clan agreed, and when Badgerstar announced his plans to take WindClan with a night ambush Doelight risked her life to warn the Clan. When ThunderClan and SkyClan approached the border, they were surprised to find a WindClan attack patrol waiting for them. Together, SkyClan, WindClan, and Doelight's supporters in ThunderClan overpowered Badgerstar and he was banished. The river along the ThunderClan/WindClan border ran red with blood that day, and many cats lost their lives due to Badgerstar's hunger for power. Significant Leaders Significant Medicine Cats